


A Victory Celebration

by spiderlight



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Drinking, F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlight/pseuds/spiderlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and the newest Grand Champion of the Great Hunt celebrate their victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Victory Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kink meme; now revised and slightly expanded.

“I knew you'd win,” Mako said, fishing an ice cube out of the hunter's drink. The hunter nudged it forward for her and slouched lower in her seat. She'd lost track of how many of these fruity blue drinks she'd had; it was enough to make her body feel over-warm and her jaw loose, but not so many that she couldn't see straight.

“Well I wasn't gonna let that little shit Tarro Blood win, was I?”

The corners of Mako's mouth turned up as she crunched on the ice. “I just meant, Braden believed in you. Jory, too. He picked you because he knew you'd win it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the hunter said, waving a hand and trying not to smile too widely. “You did help. A little.”

Mako laughed. “A little,” she agreed.

Enough people at Vaiken Spacedock had recognized the hunter as the winner of the Great Hunt that when Mako raised her empty whiskey glass in the air (grip loose enough that it nearly went flying across the cantina), she was almost instantly met with another. She caught the hunter's eye and raised her eyebrows. “Maybe I'll stick around for a while,” she said, taking a sip. “There are definitely some perks to running with the _Grand Champion_.”

“Can't disagree with you, there,” the hunter replied lazily, masking her relief. In truth, she hadn't been sure whether or not Mako would stay on once the Hunt was over. She'd been so long on her own that the whole _friend_ protocol was beyond her, and she wasn't sure how to broach the subject without feeling stupid.

Mako stretched and looked around the cantina, relishing the appreciative (and occasionally suspicious) glances being thrown their way. The hunter stirred her drink and fidgeted, wishing she cut a less-imposing figure and hoping the credits from her win would be worth all the attention. A bead of sweat slowly made its way down her back, and she slumped further in her seat.

Apparently oblivious to the hunter's discomfort, Mako suddenly eyed her and said, “How do you make durasteel look so good? If I wore that, people'd think I'd strapped on a shipping crate.”

The hunter put on a skeptical expression and tried not to let on the fact that her heart just skipped a beat and felt like it had launched itself into her throat. “You think I look good?”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Mako replied, gesturing widely. “You've got that tall and mysterious thing, plus you're kind of scary. But not rancor-scary, more like. . . um.”

The hunter snorted.

Mako was still floundering. “Scary like. . . like you'd shove your blaster in their face and then kiss them.”

“Kiss them,” repeated the hunter.

“Right,” said Mako. “Like this.”

There was the sound of a chair sliding across the floor, and then the hunter found herself with her lap full.

The kiss wasn't perfect. The hunter's lips were chapped, and Mako was almost too enthusiastic–their teeth bumped several times before the hunter turned her head and fitted their mouths together.

“Sorry,” Mako whispered, but the hunter cut off any further apologies by kissing her again. Mako's hands cupped the back of her head, and the hunter slid her hands around to Mako's backside to pull her closer. The hunter opened her mouth and tentatively slid her tongue forward, pleased when Mako obliged by opening her own mouth and sliding her tongue alongside the hunter's. The taste of whiskey was almost overwhelming, and it brought the hunter to her senses.

“Mako, wait,” she said, pulling her head back. Mako tried to follow her mouth, but sat back when the hunter continued to evade her. “We've both been drinking. I don't want this to go any further if--”

Mako curled the fingers on the hand at the back of the hunter's neck, lightly scratching the skin there. “I know what I'm doing, if that's what you want to know.”

“I just—”

“Look, you, I have wanted to kiss your pants off since Dromund Kaas. Possibly even before that.” Mako looked hard into the hunter's eyes. “If anything, the alcohol is just giving me the necessary lack of inhibition necessary to finally do it. Okay?”

The hunter laughed and nodded. “Okay.”

Mako slotted her mouth to the hunter's again, and this time there was no fumbling. She moved her hands to the sides of the hunter's neck and brushed her thumbs over her cheeks.

Suddenly aware of the fact that they were still in the cantina, the hunter broke the kiss a second time. She fought a grin when Mako groaned audibly.

“I just _thought_ ,” she said quietly, punctuating it with a small kiss to Mako's lower lip, “that we might want to take this somewhere more private.”

“Oh, that is a great idea,” said Mako breathlessly, sliding back off of the hunter's lap and straightening her clothes.

The hunter paid the tab with shaking hands and led Mako to the lift that would take them up to the expensive rooms she'd booked in advance. As she felt Mako's small hand wander down her back and over her ass, she wished absently that she'd known this would happen beforehand—she could have just paid for two rooms instead of three. Of course, she thought, with the amount of credits rolling in it didn't really matter. She also took a moment to thank whoever was listening that _Gault's room was not next to hers_.

At the door to the room, the hunter fumbled for the little card that would unlock the door and nearly shouted in frustration when she had to scan it six times before it unlocked.

Mako swept past her once the door was open and immediately made her way to the window, which took up the entire right wall and overlooked a large portion of the station. She pressed her hand to it before turning around and examining the rest of the—admittedly posh—room.

The hunter was beginning to wonder if Mako was more interested in the room than _her_ when Mako turned around and made her way back. Wordlessly, she began nimbly unbuckling the hunter's armor and setting it aside. Once she was down to her underclothes, the hunter stopped Mako's hands with her own and leaned down to kiss her. Without separating, she worked Mako's jacket off and then walked her backwards to the bed, where Mako sat so she could take off her boots. The hunter knelt in front of her.

Mako pulled her shirt over her head, and the hunter pressed a kiss to her belly as she unbuttoned her pants, laying kisses down her thighs as more and more skin was revealed. This close, she could tell that Mako smelled a bit like sweat and kolto, and found that she tasted much the same when she pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Mako's knee.

Mako's hands found their way to the top of the hunter's head, where they rested and gently stroked but didn't push. She inhaled sharply when the hunter hooked her fingers under the waistband of her nondescript black underwear and pulled them off. Mako leaned back on her hands, opening her legs more widely in anticipation.

The hunter licked up through Mako's folds before flicking slowly at her clit. Mako gasped and tensed her thighs, so the hunter took the pressure off her clit and instead swept her tongue around it. Mako cried out and lowered herself down to the bed. _Bingo_. The hunter slid a single finger into her and crooked it before drawing it back out and adding another.

The hunter sat back and worked her fingers in and out, and hoisted Mako's left leg over her shoulder before planting kisses on the inside of her thigh. Her thumb slowly circled Mako's clit as she kissed her way back up Mako's body and encouraged her to slide further up the bed. She sealed her lips around one of Mako's nipples and sucked gently at it while her free hand squeezed and caressed her other breast. Mako arched her back and inhaled sharply when the hunter brushed her thumb softly over her clit before resuming its slow path around the sensitive and swollen nub.

Withdrawing her hand, the hunter crawled up to place a chaste kiss on Mako's lips before pulling back to look down at her. From this vantage, the hunter could feel every inch of their size difference; Mako was absolutely tiny beneath her own muscular bulk. It sent a hot thrill through her, and she lowered her head to kiss Mako fiercely. She nipped at Mako's lower lip and drew it into her mouth, grinning when Mako made a needy noise in the back of her throat and thrust her hips upward. Mako clutched at the hunter's back and took control of the kiss, sliding her tongue into the hunter's mouth and drawing a low moan from her.

The hunter trailed her fingers back down Mako's sides, making her shiver, before sliding them back into her slick cunt. She groaned at the feeling and whispered in Mako's ear, “So _wet_.”

Mako gasped as the hunter slid three fingers into her and said, “I want you to come in my mouth.” The hunter moved back down Mako's body and withdrew her fingers so she could thrust her tongue into Mako's cunt. Mako's hips had begun gyrating rhythmically, trying to get the hunter's tongue even deeper. The hunter took the hint and replaced her tongue with her fingers, and at this point could feel Mako tensing and knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer. With that in mind, she thrust her fingers deeper and gently ran her lips over Mako's clit.

“Fuck,” Mako breathed. “I can't--”

The hunter felt Mako's thighs tighten as she came, her hips rising to meet the hunter's mouth in need of _more_ , and the hunter gently lapped around Mako's clit to ease her through it.

With a final flick of her tongue, she slid her fingers out and wetly kissed her way up Mako's body. She could feel a damp spot in her underwear and could hardly see straight for how bad she wanted the girl beneath her. She rolled to lay by Mako's side, tossing a leg over hers and running her hand up and down Mako's belly.

After a few moments, Mako placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come here,” she said, tugging on the hunter's arm. The hunter obeyed, and groaned as Mako licked her way into her mouth. “You have too many clothes on,” she murmured against the hunter's lips. The hunter quickly pulled her underclothes off, then pressed her forehead to Mako's shoulder when she felt warm, slim fingers rubbing at her clit. The angle was awkward, and Mako must have agreed because suddenly the hunter was on her back with Mako hovering over her. Though her lust had calmed slightly, a few strokes from Mako's hand were all it took to bring it back in full force; it wouldn't take much to make her come _hard_.

Mako bit at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and continued to slowly tease her.

The hunter swallowed and said hoarsely, “Harder.” She could feel Mako's pleased grin against her neck, and Mako sped up the pace, thrusting two fingers into the hunter's cunt. She slid in a third, then paused to readjust her position; it was at this point that hunter noticed Mako's other hand between her own legs.

The hunter unclenched her right hand from where it had been gripping the bedcovers and nudged Mako's aside. Having already figured out what Mako liked best, she slid her fingers around Mako's clit, occasionally running them gently over it. Mako, to her credit, continued fucking the hunter hard with three fingers despite the fact that she was quickly coming apart for the second time.

Tangling her free hand in Mako's hair, the hunter pulled her face down and kissed her hungrily. Mako moaned into the hunter's mouth, and pushing her hand away, straddled her leg.

Mako suddenly slowed her hand just before the hunter came, and the hunter groaned in frustration, lifting her hips in search of more friction.

“You're awful,” the hunter said breathlessly. Mako just smirked and ground her cunt shamelessly against the hunter's thigh. Without warning, Mako sped up again, thrusting her fingers in harder and deeper, and applying more pressure to the hunter's clit. The hunter moaned sharply and arched off the bed as her orgasm suddenly overtook her. She bucked helplessly against Mako, crying out again as Mako fucked her through it.

As the hunter struggled to catch her breath, Mako's left hand returned to her clit, where a few final strokes were all it took to finish her off. Breathing heavily and with thighs still trembling, Mako draped herself over the hunter's side. The hunter ran a hand through Mako's sweat-damp hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. They both needed a shower, she knew, but she could feel Mako's breathing evening out against her shoulder and figured it could wait.


End file.
